This invention relates generally to fishing lures, and more particularly to improvements in lures enabling hooking of fish in response to and at the time of fish grasping of the lure body, instead of at a hook trailing the lure body, as during “jigging”.
There is need for means that will keep a hook or hooks very close to a fishing jig's body, to maximize the chances for a successful strike. There is also need for means that will response to jerking action of the hooked fish by releasing the hook from the fishing jug, or lure body, and will prevent de-hooking during such release.